The Savoir
by Natalie Potter The Time Lady
Summary: You always thought that Karou and Hikaru were twins. Ha , the truth is , they were triplets, but what happened to the 3rd? She never was talked about, and never went to Ouran Highschool. Where did Rebecca Hitachiin go? REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1- Intro

A girl of the simple age of sixteen stood before her brothers. Her amber eyes filled with hurt and rage, and her auburn hair flying as she spoke as if it were a bunch of snakes, similar to Medusa in Greek mythology.

"I HATE YOU TWO, YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME AND NEVER WILL BE, YOU TWO ONLY CARED ABOUT EACH OTHER.

IM YOUR SISTER, YOU KNOW. IM YOUR TRIPLET. SO WHY PUSH ME AWAY LIKE IM- LIKE IM ONE OF _THEM_? AND WHEN I NEED YOU MOST YOU JUST TURN YOUR BACKS ON ME. WELL GUESS WHAT? IM DONE, I HOPE YOU TWO WILL BE HAPPY TO FINALLY JUST BEING THE TWO OF YOU, LIKE YOU ALWAYS WANTED, GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE."

And with that, Rebecca Hitachiin stormed out of the sitting room, leaving her two brothers gaping.

She never yelled at them. And what did she mean by they would finally be twins? She wouldn't- would she?

Rebecca had finally had _enough_.

She was done always being ignored. She overheard her brothers discussing how they never needed anyone but each other and never understood why they had a sister in the first place.

It was a month before they were supposed to start their first year at Ouran High School.

But Rebecca never did walk through those doors on the first day of school wearing that ugly yellow dress meant to be the females uniform. But why, well that story is about to unravel.


	2. Chapter 2- Something Unrealistic

Rebecca ran away from them, refusing to turn her back and refusing to let the tears threatening to fall do just that. She all the way to her room, slamming the door and locking it.

She looked around the room, momentarily forgetting what she needed.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. After she was done she let out a soft laugh, even her rage couldn't ruin her remarkable cursive.

She set the paper down on the dresser, putting the pencil behind her ear. She ran her hand through her hair, and grabbed something off the dresser.

A small pocket knife, kept for safety reasons. Being the daughter of a wealthy and well known family isn't always bread and butter. There was the occasional attempted robbery.

She grabbed a small bag, filling it with possessions. Her phone, her iPod, her camera, her pocket knife, her journal,-

_Her parents thought she was 'depressed', so she visited a therapist almost daily, (though it seemed more of a reason to just keep her out of the house,) the therapist thought she should write everything about her life down in the journal, just for herself. No one else would read it. Ha, she never really wrote anything down, occasionally she did, but not on a daily basis. _

-a few things here and there, and some money.

With that, she carefully opened her window and looked down, it was a two story drop, she would make it. She jumped, gaining her footing once more, she checked for injuries, none.

Then she was off.

Her hair flying through the wind.

After a good fifteen minutes, she reached a pretty lake. She sat down, kind of bored, trying to catch her breath. He examined her clothes, which were not that great for running. Her acid-wash skinny jeans and dark purple converse were not made for marathons or anything of the sort. She sported a band tee and a black leather jacket, also not that great for the heat of summer.

She sighed and reached into her purse, digging out her iPod. She put her headphones on and something from My Chemical Romance started playing.

She put her head in her hands and cried, not caring about the passerby's that would stare at her.

She wanted to leave this god awful place, get out of Japan and travel. She had always dreamt of amazing adventures and crazy other worlds. She started crying harder, realizing she would never live those dreams, and that those dreams were just that, figments of her imagination in the night. She would never be able to live up to her brothers, even if she tried, and they would just push here away. Yet they would never let anyone near her. As if they wanted her all to themselves? You may ask. Oh no, they kept her away from people, and ignored her, as if she was a criminal locked up, not wanting the public eye to see her, and guarding so she couldn't escape. There was no escape for her.

"Or... is there, there could be." She whispered to herself, glancing at the pocket knife in her hands.

She began muttering to herself, "I could end it, end everything, yeah, that sounds nice."

"Now, why would you want to do that?" She jumped, realizing the voice was speaking to her. She turned her head to the voice, and next to her on the bench was a man with red converse shoes and a long tan over coat with a concerned and worried expression on his face. "Why would you end your life when you have so much to live for?"

Rebecca let out a half hearted laugh, "Yeah, because living in my brothers' shadows is a wonderful life. I'll never be able to do what I want, I wanna travel, see the world, but no, I'm stuck here, waiting for something unrealistic to happen."

It seemed to be his turn to laugh.

Rebecca stated at him with a puzzled expression.

He held out his hand,"Hello, I'm the Doctor, something unrealistic."


	3. Chapter 3- Mask and Shell

"The Doctor, what kind of name is that?" She questioned.

"Why, it's the kind of name for me, wouldn't you say. Though, really what I want you to say, is why you don't want to live anymore."

He gestured towards the the pocket knife, still held in her hand.

And so, she told him her life story, she couldn't help it. She just felt he was someone she could actually trust. He just had one of those faces, you know?

When she finished, she awaited for the Doctor's response.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. All that terrible stuff that's happened to you, what kind of brothers are they to treat you like that? But look on the bright side, you could have it worse, I mean, I've lost many people that were important to me." He mumbles the last part, questioning if its a good idea to say that.

Rebecca placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry for that Doctor, I really am." She said solemnly.

"Well it's not your fault, nothing can really help it. At least I met them." She nodded, understanding he wanted to change the subject.

"So," he said, standing up." You said you wanted to travel, and see the world. How would you like to travel with me?" He held his hand out for her expectedly.

One thousand thoughts rushed through her mind. He was a complete stranger. You don't even know his real name. He could be dangerous.

She took his hand, and stood up.

"I would love to travel with you, Doctor. Though you're kinda too old for me."

He let out a laugh, "You have no idea."

They smiled.

"Well, off we go. I should warn you, it could be dangerous, and you have to do an awful lot of running."

"Oh well, I'm the school star track student." Rebecca boasted.

"Are you really?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Not really, but I did get runner up, so that's good enough for me."

She said, and started walking. "Are you coming or what?" She called over her shoulder.

"Well, we actually need to be going the other way, and you don't even know where you're going."

She turned on her heel, "I knew that, I was just...testing you."

He chuckled, "Sure you were."

We walked for some time until we reached a blue box at the other side of the river.

"What's this, we're gonna travel in a police phone box, how would we do that, and why is this here? It's like 1960's stuff?"

"True, all questions have answers if you can think inside the box." He stated, unlocking the box and walking in.

She followed, "I thought the term was thinking inside the bo- whoa, what?" She did a double take.

He looked at her, expecting her to say something.

"It's- it's smaller on the outside." She stated, very confused.

He frowned.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"You were supposed to say its bigger on the inside, I love it when they do that?"

"Oh, well I guess I'm changing that." She smirked.

"So, anyways, what exactly are you? You're not human, obviously, because humans can't do this." Rebecca gestured to the room around her emphasizing the 'this'.

"I'm a Time Lord. That's all I am, right here, right now, right time. Which, yes, does make me an alien." He said, messing around with controls.

"What about me, now that I'm traveling with you, does that make me like your apprentice or something?"

He shook his head, "Actually, you're more of like a companion. Though, you are also, an amazing person, I can tell. You hide behind a mask. But I can promise you this, before I get you back home, I will have broke through your shell, and you will show your true colors. What do you think about that?"

"Well truth be told, I bet one of my true colors is periwinkle."

She cracked a smile and he laughed.

"Onwards and forwards, let the adventure begin." She proclaimed.

"There's so much we can see, we could meet Elvis, we could go to New Europe. We could do anything, where do you wanna go?" He questioned.

Rebecca thought for a moment, "Let's go to September 30th and wake up Billie Joe."

"You're pretty funny, I wonder what's behind the shell." He quipped.

"You talk as if I'm an onion or something."

"You're pretty odd, too." He laughed. "Well, let the adventure begin."


End file.
